The Loose Cannon Vs The Armored Destroyers
by BattleTrooper69
Summary: Jinx and The Armored Destroyers (A WOT platoon) engage in an epic battle to the death, because why the hell not.


I wanted to see who would win, Jinx (from League of legends) or The Armored destroyers (From World of tanks), I wrote this for my own enjoyment and everything written in here is from my point of view (As I prefer World of tanks to League of legends), I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks.

The Loose Cannon Vs. The Armored Destroyers

The stage is set, Destroyed buildings, Craters and dead trees make up this battlefield. Across the entire map the only things that can be heard are the roar of armored vehicles and the sound of jinx's laughter. The two sides take their places and the match begins. The timer counts down, three, two, one, begin! The Armored destroyers roar to life, their powerful engines dragging their armored chassis to high speeds. The tanks rumble down the crater filled roads, smashing abandoned cars and wreaking smaller abandoned tanks. Within thirty seconds, the tanks had covered half of the battlefield and were in position to strike.

Jinx, at the other end of the map had begun merrily prancing down the road, jumping over cars and small objects alike, all the while pow pow in her arms and fish bones slung over her shoulder. She continues prancing down the road, laughing and giggling like the maniac she is. Finally, three minutes into the match, the two teams meet. Jinx, giggling like a maniac, takes the first shot. Sending shells from pow pow at the armored destroyers down the crater filled road. The first of the three armored tanks takes the blunt of jinx's fire, though most of her shells bounce harmlessly off the hull of the tank.

Jinx spends the next fifteen minutes of the match jungling and increasing her level. Soon after a small indication appears showing that she is now level six. Jinx grins as she relises what she has just unlocked. She laughs to herself, then marches out of the jungle to re-engage the armored destroyers.

As she marches out of the jungle, she meets a wall of machine gun fire and anti-tank shells. Jinx cart wheels to avoid the shells and bullets, all the while giggling like a lunatic. She finishes her cart wheel standing on her hands, she then back flips and lands on her feet, fish bones in hand. The closest battle tank relises what's going to happen next and begins backing up, guns blazing. The second tank, not knowing what Jinx's capabilities are, begins to advance. Jinx, by now laughing her head off, accepts the challenge, and begins advancing as well. The armored destroyer fires a 120mm shell at her, followed by a burst of machine gun fire. Jinx giggles, and side steps the 120mm shell and twirls to avoid the machine gun fire. After a final giggle, she fires her "super mega death rocket" at the battle tank. The armored destroyer stops in its tracks as its hit by the super rocket, it punching strait through the frontal armor with ease. The tank then explodes from the inside, the ammo rack exploding as well as the engine spraying super-heated fuel over any survivors. Jinx, falls to the floor, laughing her head off as she watches the last vehicle rushing away from the wreak of its fallen comrade.

The final surviving tank spins on its axis, until the frontal armor is facing Jinx. Jinx laughing hysterically brings fish bones up and fires a rocket at the armored destroyer. At the last possible second the tank turns slightly to the left, the rocket then hits the angled armor of the tank and flies off and detonates in the distance. The tank begins to rumble towards her, guns silent. Jinx, after just watching one of her most powerful attacks bounce harmlessly off the armor of the tank, has stopped laughing and begins firing rocket after rocket at the tank. The armored destroyer simply angles its armor every time to bounce the rocket. By this point Jinx and the armored destroyer are ten meters from each other, and jinx panting and out of rockets stares up at the tank. The armored destroyer fires one shell, aiming at Jinx's feet. Jinx moves to dodge but is hit by the splash damage of the shell. Jinx falls, bleeding from several open wounds.

Jinx looks up to see the tank slowly aiming its gun on her. She lets out a final giggle before being blow to oblivion by the tank's 120mm main gun, the tank then turns on its axis and begins driving back to its starting position.

And an alternate ending for all you League fans that think champions can only be killed by other champions:

Jinx looks up to see the commander's hatch on the tank opening, as the commander climbs out Jinx starts laughing. The commander of the tank looks down at Jinx, whom is still laughing. Jinx continues to laugh up to the moment a Hextech gauntlet is punched into her face. "Looks like I have the last laugh Jinx" Vi says calmly before returning to the Armored destroyer and driving off into the distance.


End file.
